This disclosure relates to an ice machine which makes and harvests blocks of ice automatically. Existing machines for making blocks of ice are unduly complex, corrode over time, and produce ice which may not be sanitary, are not energy/cost effective and/or require the presence of personnel to operate the machine: These factors lead to increased costs of production of ice blocks. The ice machine of the present invention overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages.